


Au-delà de toutes nos connaissances

by ElodieTheFangirl, grim_lupine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Ragnarok, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine
Summary: Après une semaine de leur tragique et boitillant voyage, Loki se trouve face à son plus dangereux ennemi : l’ennui.Apparemment, il est difficile de remplir ses journées au point de ne plus pouvoir penser, même lorsqu’on se comporte au mieux et que l'on aide à guérir, et à reconstruire, et qu’on s’assure que son frère n’oublie pas qu’il n’a plus qu’un œil à présent et qu’il ne saute pas dans l’espace accidentellement.Vraiment, c’est dans l’intérêt de tous que Loki trouve de quoi s’occuper. Quand il s’ennuie, il complote, et il est possible qu’il est accepté le fait que son sens de ce qui est approprié soit parfois déficient.





	Au-delà de toutes nos connaissances

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [over the edge of all our knowings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654627) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



Après une semaine de leur tragique et boitillant voyage, Loki se trouve face à son plus dangereux ennemi : l’ennui.

Apparemment, il est difficile de remplir ses journées au point de ne plus pouvoir penser, même lorsqu’on se comporte au mieux et que l'on aide à guérir, et à reconstruire, et qu’on s’assure que son frère n’oublie pas qu’il n’a plus qu’un œil à présent et qu’il ne saute pas dans l’espace accidentellement.

Vraiment, c’est dans l’intérêt de tous que Loki trouve de quoi s’occuper. Quand il s’ennuie, il complote, et il est _possible_ qu’il est accepté le fait que son sens de ce qui est approprié soit parfois déficient.

La chose la plus sûre pour Loki est de se tourner vers son plus ancien et plus divertissant passe-temps.

Loki entre dans la chambre de Thor sans un bruit, dissimulé à la vue de tous, jusqu’à son odeur. Et pourtant, Thor fronce légèrement les sourcils et tourne brièvement les yeux dans sa direction, comme s’il avait remarqué quelque chose, avant de retourner à son rapport.

Peut-être y a-t-il de l’espoir pour lui après tout. Il est même en train de lire, alors qu’il y a quelques années Loki aurait assuré qu’il n’était pas sûr que Thor sache comment lire.

Loki s’installe sur le rebord du lit de Thor, conservant prudemment l’illusion d’un matelas plat. Il étudie son frère en silence, tirant sur un fil lâche de sa manche pour passer le temps.

Le problème, c’est qu’il n’a pas eu le temps de se _préparer_. Oh, Loki adore la spontanéité, mais ses meilleurs tours sont toujours les mieux préparés.

Oh bien. Quand besoin est.

Thor se murmure à lui-même en passant un doigt sur le papier devant lui. Il prend son stylo et gribouille quelque chose dans la marge avant de le reposer. Loki le regarde répéter ce procédé trois fois, complètement absorbé, penchant sa tête sur le côté pour mieux voir de son seul œil.

Quand Thor reprend le stylo, il referme sa main sur un crapaud : il croasse brusquement, grossissant dans son poing et tirant la langue.

Thor _crie_ avant de le lâcher, même si Loki est sûr qu’il le niera plus tard. Loki rie tellement qu’il manque presque Thor en train de s’essuyer furieusement la main contre son manteau posé sur la chaise, le visage déformé par le dégoût comme un petit garçon. Heureusement, il ne le loupe pas, et il immortalise cette scène dans sa mémoire.

« Très drôle, Loki. » soupire Thor. « Quel âge as-tu déjà ? »

Loki abandonne le sort qui l’entoure, riant encore. Il se penche pour éviter la botte que Thor lui lance.

« Il est bon parfois de revenir aux bases. » dit-il en souriant. « De toute façon, ce ne sont que des serpents ronds, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Ils sont gonflés, et ils – tu sais quoi, nous n’allons pas encore avoir cette conversation. » gronde Thor, se penchant pour attraper et balancer son autre botte à Loki, qui a à peine besoin de l’éviter. Il faut encore qu’il travaille sa perception de la profondeur. « Je te dis que je ne les aime pas parce qu’ils sont verruqueux, et tu feras le prochain avec encore plus de verrues. Je sais comment fonctionne ton petit esprit tordu. »

« Aïe. » prononce Loki en mettant une main sur son cœur.

Thor lâche un ricanement. « Ne fais pas comme si tu ne prenais pas ça pour un compliment. » Il penche la tête sur le côté et soupire. « Et tout se passait _si_ bien. A quoi dois-je ce retour en bonne et due forme ? »

« J’essaye juste de mettre un peu de vie ici. » dit Loki en levant les épaules innocemment. « Le décor laisse un peu à désirer. »

Thor plisse son unique œil, ce qui amuse Loki plus que nécessaire.

« Oh non. » s’exclame Thor en secouant la tête. « Non, non, non. »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demande Loki, les sourcils froncés.

« Je connais ce regard. Si tu t’ennuies, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne trouves pas un hobby? Banner pourrait t’apprendre à tricoter, ou tu pourrais monter une pièce de théâtre ! Je sais à quel point tu adores ce genre de chose. »

Il y a définitivement un sourire narquois sur les lèvres de Thor, un sourire qui conviendrait mieux à Loki. C’est une expression nouvelle pour Thor, et on dirait qu’elle n'est pas prêt de partir.

Tout change.

Loki se renfrogne. Il avait oublié à quel point c’est irritant d’avoir quelqu’un qui le connaît aussi bien.

Il retrouve vite sa contenance.

« Merci pour ta suggestion, mon frère. » dit Loki d’une voix bien trop douce. « Peut-être vais-je me faire des amis pour combattre mon ennui. »

« C’est une bonne idée. » convient Thor lentement, douteux.

« Particulièrement des amis qui ont accumulé les deux tiers de l’alcool sur ce maudit vaisseau. » ajoute Loki.

Thor écarquille légèrement les yeux avant de se rattraper.

« Dis-moi, mon frère. » commence Loki en battant des cils. « Est-ce que tu t’es évanoui quand tu as découvert que c’est une Valkyrie ? »

« La ferme, Loki. » dit Thor en levant les yeux aux ciels. Le sourire de Loki s’agrandit. Ça y est, il le tient.

« _C’était_ bien ton plus grand désir quand nous étions enfants. » continue Loki en avançant vers Thor. « Tu te souviens de ce petit costume que Mère t’avait fait, avec l’épée ? Je m’en souviens. Tu n’as pas voulu l’enlever pendant une semaine, Père a dû te jeter dans le bain complètement habillé. »

« _Loki_. » grogne Thor, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Tu sais, j’ai été très malpoli envers elle la dernière fois. Je pourrai peut-être me racheter en lui faisant part d’un de mes souvenirs. » sourit Loki, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la porte.

Malgré tous ces discours sur le changement et la maturité, Loki est ravi de voir que Thor est toujours éminemment prévisible. Il le laisse le plaquer sur le lit, seulement parce qu’un bon combat est exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour sortir de sa morosité.

« C’est dommage – tu n’as toujours – pas la bonne coupe de cheveux. » halète Loki alors qu’ils luttent. Il donne un coup de pieds dans l’estomac de Thor et réussit à le pousser du lit, mais Thor est sur ses pieds instantanément, évitant les deux petits couteaux que Loki lui lance.

Il traîne Loki par la cheville vers le bord du lit et se jette sur lui, lui bloquant le cou.

« C’est dommage que même avec cette coupe de cheveux ratée, tu restes le moins beau de nous deux. » rétorque Thor.

« Je croyais que c’était moi le menteur. » siffle Loki en transformant le bas de son corps en serpent s’enroulant de plus en plus fort autour de Thor.

Cette demi-transformation est une erreur, apparemment : Thor attrape les cheveux de Loki et tire, comme s’il espère pouvoir le couper en deux.

Il y a un son de crépitement près de l’oreille de Loki, et une vague odeur de brûlé.

« Est-ce que tu viens de _griller_ mes cheveux ? » demande Loki dangereusement, à nouveau sur ses deux jambes. Ses doigts essaient d’atteindre un autre couteau.

« Tu avais besoin d’une coupe de toute façon. » déclare Thor sans vergogne. « Et d’un bain. Sérieusement Loki, ça fait combien de _temps_? » Il resserre Loki et roule pour pouvoir le clouer au col, laissant imprudemment son bras un peu trop près.

Loki le mord férocement.

C’est juste ce que Thor mérite, ce n’est pas parce qu’il a l’air d’un poulet plumé que son frère doit partager son sort.

« C’est quoi ton problème ? » demande Thor avec indignation avant de frapper Loki si fort sur le côté de la tête que ses oreilles sifflent. Loki conjure un couteau dans sa main et l’enfonce profondément dans la cuisse de Thor, son sang chaud coule entre ses doigts. Thor grogne et recule légèrement, suffisamment pour que Loki s’écarte, et il a presque assez de force pour attaquer Thor -

\- mais son frère est déjà sur lui. Malgré sa taille il peut être très rapide. Il pousse Loki au sol, ventre contre terre, et met violemment son genou au milieu de son dos. Il agrippe ses poignets et les cloue au sol derrière lui, suffisamment fort pour laisser un bleu. Avec son autre main il attrape Loki par le cou et le _secoue_ comme un chiot.

Loki grogne et remue, il pourrait s'échapper, il _pourrait_ , s'il avait juste un moment pour _réfléchir_ -

Mais Thor ne lui laisse pas le temps. Loki sent l'éclair dans l'air avant de le sentir sur lui, comme une brûlure intense qui le traverse de la tête aux pieds. Il le paralyse, même s'il se débat de toutes ses forces.

"Tu te rends?" dit Thor à son oreille, toute espièglerie disparue brutalement. Sa voix tonne, froide et immense. Son frère est son frère, mais aussi autre chose. La force de Loki réside dans son esprit, et _il ne peut pas réfléchir_.

Il se débat encore, parce qu'il a besoin de savoir. Thor l'électrise à nouveau, suffisamment pour l'étourdir. " _Tu te rends?"_ répète Thor, grondant. Inébranlable.

Les jours où Thor offrait une ouverture à Loki ont disparu, il est plus avisé à présent. Il ne laisse plus rien passer. En étant lui-même, Loki a été le meilleur des professeurs.

Un paradoxe s'installe dans le cœur de Loki. Peu importe le temps qu'il a passé à se débattre contre les liens qui l'attachent à l'ombre de Thor, peu importe ses efforts pour dépasser son frère, il y a toujours une part de lui qui ne veut rien d'autre qu'être le petit frère de Thor. Que de savoir qu'il peut être contenu - ou tenu.

Si Thor peut le battre, alors il est aux commandes, et s'il est aux commandes, alors Loki pourra toujours retourner à ses côtés. C'est une vérité qui l'avait guidé jusque-là. Loki croit en cela plus encore qu'il ne croit ne lui -même. Si on lui confiait Asgard, il ruinerait tout par dépit, comme un enfant qui détruit ses jouets parce qu'il le peut. Il le _sait_.

Loki se tortille sous le poids de Thor une fois encore afin de voir s’il peut s’échapper. Il ne peut pas. Il en est incapable.

Quelque chose à l’intérieur de Loki se détend et s’échappe. Il lâche un souffle et se relaxe. Finalement, il grogne, « Je me rends. Dégage de là, crétin. »

Thor souffle un instant contre le dos de Loki jusqu’à ce qu’il reprenne sa respiration, puis il ricane doucement dans une expiration. Il relâche les poignets et le cou de Loki, et sa tête retombe jusqu’à ce que son front soit pressé contre son omoplate et ne bouge plus.

Loki fronce légèrement les sourcils sans que Thor ne le voie. L’épuisement qui suinte de Thor est palpable, depuis le pauvre rire qui quitte sa gorge jusqu’à sa posture avachie contre Loki. Ce n’est pas nouveau, seulement bien caché jusqu’à présent.

La poitrine de Loki se serre. Il a envie de poignarder quelque chose, possiblement Thor qui lui faire ressentir ça.

« Reste. » murmure Thor après un long moment silencieux. Son frère, son roi dont les paroles sont un ordre pour chaque personne sur ce vaisseau, n’arrive pas à faire de ces mots plus qu’une supplique.

« Idiot. » chuchote Loki. Il ne sait pas lui-même qui il insulte, lui ou Thor.

Loki roule de dessous Thor, qui a l’air d’être sur le point de s’enfuir à l’autre bout du vaisseau. Loki l’attrape avant qu’il ne bouge et le tire au sol jusqu’à ce que sa tête soit posée sur son épaule.

« Deux yeux valent mieux qu’un pour monter la garde. » dit Loki en finissant sur un ton moqueur. « Surtout quand c’est _ton_ œil. » Un mouvement contre l’épaule de Loki lui indique que Thor a ravalé un sourire.

« La ferme. » annonce Loki au plafond. Il presse une main contre le côté de Thor, soignant la légère blessure sur sa cuisse.

La tête de Thor avait écrasé le dos de Loki avec sa lourde lassitude portée comme une couronne. Elle va mieux sur l’épaule de Loki, où il peut sentir chaque souffle ensommeillé qui lui prouve la confiance stupide que lui porte Thor.

Ainsi, Loki peut respirer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne ship pas du tout ces deux-là ensemble, mais je ne me suis rendu compte que c'était du pre-slash qu'à la fin de ma traduction. Je trouve toujours le texte original magnifique.


End file.
